Trois p'tits tours et puis s'en vont
by The Evil Riddle
Summary: Fin de l'été 1989 : Le Club des Ratés se retrouve à la fête foraine, c'est l'une des dernière occasions qu'ils auront d'être tous ensemble, et ils décident d'en profiter pour s'amuser. Ou Richie Tozier trouvera-t-il enfin le courage de faire parvenir ses sentiments à celui qu'il aime ?


Tous les ans, à Derry, il y avait la fête foraine qui s'installait sur la grande place, et le premier jour de son installation, toutes les attractions étaient gratuites jusqu'à 21h.

Eddie est terrifié d'y aller, pourtant Richie le traîna tandis que les autres continuèrent d'avancer devant. L'odeur du pop-corn et de la barbe à papa lui firent monter l'eau à la bouche, et il préférerait cent fois se poser à un stand plutôt que de monter dans un de ces manèges à sensation dont Richie semblait particulièrement friand.

Ils ont décidé de venir quand ils ont découvert que certains membres de leur club - Eddie, Mike, Bev - n'étaient jamais allés à cette fête de leur vie. Il fallait absolument qu'ils testent cette aventure avant la fin de l'été, et c'était également un prétexte pour se réunir tous ensemble et oublier pour quelques instants les événements tragiques du mois d'août.

"Certaines attractions vont à plus de 110 km/h Richie ! Je ne connais pas les statistiques des morts par accident dans les fêtes foraines, mais je peux t'assurer qu'ils sont élevés, et puis est-ce que tu sais combien de fois les attractions sont vérifiées par an ? Je parie que ce n'est pas souvent, ma mère dit que de toute façon la municipalité ferme les yeux parce qu'ils reçoivent des pots de vin et..."

\- Okay, alors on va commencer par ça !, s'exclama Richie en pointant du doigt le tapis volant.

\- Pas question que je monte là-dedans !, s'écria aussitôt Eddie en tirant sur son bras pour se dégager.

Bev se retourna, toute souriante et visiblement excitée :

\- Oh allez, ça va être marrant ! Je pourrais te tenir la main si tu veux !

Eddie oublia un instant sa peur et Richie en profita pour l'entraîner, passant un bras autour de son cou :

\- C'est parti Spaghetti !

..

\- C'était génial !, conclut Mike alors qu'ils sortaient de l'attraction pour s'arrêter prendre du soda à un stand.

Tout en donnant sa monnaie au vendeur, Bill eut le sentiment fugitif que s'il se retournait, il trouverait ses parents et Georgie en train de patienter qu'il leurs rapporte les boissons. L'année dernière, ils étaient venus tous ensemble et ils n'avaient fait que les manèges qui autorisaient les enfants de petite taille, ce que Billy avait beaucoup regretté. Il avait boudé quand sa mère avait refusé qu'ils fasse le tout nouveau flyer ride.

Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour revenir à cette époque et savourer davantage ce qui allait être irrémédiablement détruit.

\- Et si on faisait celui-là après ?, demanda Beverly en désignant justement les chaises volantes.

Ben se racla la gorge, la sueur au front :

\- Heuuuu, on pourrait peut-être faire un truc plus calme, pour alterner un peu ?

\- Je suis d'accord avec Ben, s'empressa d'acquiescer Stan dont le teint était devenu verdâtre.

Richie recracha son soda par le nez, ce qui fit pouffer Eddie. Richie sourit à son tour et se tourna vers Stan.

\- Maaaah, Stanley, Caramba, je croyais que tu étais un homme, un vrai !, hoqueta Richie en tentant de prendre un accent mexicain caricatural. Les hommes n'ont peur que de deux choses : que leurs couilles tombent une nuit de pleine lune, et manger des légumes !

Eddie fouilla dans sa banane et lui tendit un mouchoir pour qu'il s'essuie. Richie le remercia en lui embrassant la main, et Eddie le tapa avant de s'essuyer sur sa chemise multicolore.

Bill s'était écarté du groupe et Bev le remarqua. Tandis que les autres se disputaient sur le prochain manège à faire, elle s'approcha de lui.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Ou-Oui, répondit-il en souriant nerveusement, le regard fuyant. C'est rien. Je réfléchissais, c'est tout.

Bev hocha la tête sans rien ajouter. Pour elle aussi, cette sortie était douce-amère. C'était sans doute la dernière qu'elle ferait avec eux avant de partir de Derry pour toujours.

Ils allaient tous lui manquer, mais pas les petites pétasses de l'école, pas le pharmacien libidineux ni le petit appartement vicié où elle vivait, près du réservoir de la ville.

Et certainement pas son père. Après tout, il était la raison principale pour laquelle elle partait.

\- Les tasses tournantes !, proclama Richie.

\- Les tasses tournantes ?, répéta Eddie d'un air suspicieux.

\- Quoi ? T'aime pas le thé ? Pourtant je t'ai déjà vu boire des tisanes pour mémères...

\- C'est pas des tisanes, c'est des remèdes achetés en pharmacie !

\- Du pisse-mémé ouais, renchérit Richie, les yeux brillants. Idéal pour te sortir du lit au beau milieu de la nuit.

\- Moi au moins, je fais pas pas dans mon calbut !, répliqua Eddie.

\- Je suis choqué, Kaspbrak, très choqué ! Presque autant que ta mère quand elle a vu mon...

Stanley ferma les vannes en appliquant une généreuse claque à l'arrière de la tête de Richie.

\- En avant pour les tasses tournantes !, lança Bill.

Il tenta d'évacuer sa mélancolie en donnant de l'élan au groupe, et cela fonctionna.

..

Après les tasses, ils s'aventurèrent dans le palais du rire - où Eddie poussa un hurlement digne d'un film d'horreur en tombant dans une piscine à boules - puis ils s'essayèrent au tir à la carabine - où seule Beverly remporta un lot, une casquette avec des oreilles tombantes de chien. Ben les supplia d'essayer le palais des glaces, ensuite ils se posèrent sur un banc pour manger des chichis, et cette fois Richie réussit à les amener au Booster, ce manège en forme de pendule dans lequel Stan et Eddie refusèrent catégoriquement de monter.

\- Je vois pas l'intérêt de se faire des frayeurs pareilles, commenta Stan en sirotant son gobelet, les yeux rivés sur les silhouettes de Richie et Mike dont les bras gigotaient dans les airs à chaque mouvement de la machine, 20m plus haut.

Eddie grinça des dents, étonnamment stressé, les doigts crispés sur sa banane contenant cachets et suppositoires.

Ainsi que des anti-vomitifs. Ils lui furent bien utiles lorsque Ben descendit du manège, les joues rouges sur un visage blême, la frange collée au front par la sueur.

Les autres avaient des étoiles dans les yeux et étaient prêts à recommencer. Le groupe se sépara donc - le parfum de friture soulevait le cœur de leur camarade malade, les obligeant à s'éloigner vers les machines à sous. Bev leurs jeta un dernier coup d'œil, un peu inquiète malgré tout, avant de retourner au Booster en compagnie de Mike, Bill et Richie.

Une fois Ben remit de ses émotions, ils jouèrent en attendant à la pêche aux canards. Stan se plaignait au début qu'ils avaient l'air de gamins, mais bien vite il se prit au jeu, et sans Richie pour se moquer ou les arroser, ils passèrent un bon moment - avant qu'Eddie ne remporte un tape-balle et ne devienne à son tour intenable.

\- Richie a une mauvaise influence sur toi !, l'avertit Stanley.

\- Il paraît que le rire est bon pour la santé, tu devrais essayer !, rétorqua Eddie avec un large sourire, en continuant de faire rebondir sa balle près du visage de Stan.

Ce dernier attrapa la balle au vol et la lança au visage d'Eddie, sans force pour que celui-ci la rattrape aisément.

\- Arrête de faire ça !

Il portait encore des cicatrices sur le visage. Elles étaient en train de s'effacer, comme leurs souvenirs de leur affrontement avec Ça, mais lorsqu'il grimaçait, elles creusaient de petits sillons le long de sa joue, comme le chemin de minuscules pattes d'araignée.

Eddie baissa le bras, penaud. Ben remarqua comment l'atmosphère semblait s'appesantir et il chercha une diversion.

\- Quand j'étais petit et que mon...mon père était encore là, commença-t-il d'une voix balbutiante, on jouait souvent à la pêche aux canards, dans notre jardin.

Stanley et Eddie se turent. Ils savaient tous deux que le père de Ben était mort à la guerre, mais leur ami en parlait rarement, alors ils se devaient d'écouter.

\- On installait une bassine remplie d'eau, et il mettait les petit canards en plastique, comme à la foire, j'avais un bâton avec un crochet et j'essayais de les pêcher. Comme j'étais...hm...pas très doué, il m'aidait, il guidait un canard vers moi en faisant des vagues avec ses mains puis en profitait que je regardais ailleurs pour le mettre au bout de la canne.

Il prit une grande inspiration.

\- Je suis content d'être là, avec vous. C'est pas pareil mais...mais c'est super quand même, vous savez ?

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête en signe de compréhension, et pendant un moment, ils étaient exactement sur la même longueur d'ondes.

Puis le moment passa quand les autres vinrent les rejoindre.

\- C'était trop dément !, s'écria Mike, le bras autour des épaules de Richie. Je pensais que la deuxième fois, ça allait plus rien me faire, mais en fait, c'était encore mieux !

\- Ouais ! J'ai bien cru que j'allais vomir sur Bev, hilarant !, reprit son comparse.

\- Eurk !

\- Un peu de déco sur ta robe ma jolie !, la taquina Richie.

\- B-Bip bip Richie !, gloussa Bill.

..

Ils passèrent devant la maison hantée sans même s'arrêter - elle leur rappelait trop celle de Neibolt et aucun d'eux n'eut besoin d'en faire la remarque - puis ralentirent devant le tunnel de l'amour. Tous les garçons regardèrent Beverly du coin de l'oeil, sans oser poser la question, mais elle fit comme si elle ne les calculait pas, et montra la grande roue qui surplombait la foire.

\- On termine par la grande roue, ça vous dit ?

Mike approuva le projet, suivit de Ben, Stan et Bill. Richie traîna les pieds en grommelant que ce n'était pas amusant, et alors qu'ils étaient dans la file d'attente, il bougonna :

\- C'est débile la grande roue. Il ne se passe rien, c'est lent et ennuyeux...

Mais personne ne lui prêtait attention. Mike et Bev discutaient avec enthousiasme :

\- C'est la première fois que je monte dans un de ces engins, confia Mike.

\- Moi aussi ! On en voit quelquefois dans les films et je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça faisait.

\- Ce n'est pas très impressionnant, intervînt Ben en prenant une poignée de chouchous dans le cornet qu'il tenait en main. Enfin, pas tant qu'on n'est pas arrivé tout en haut. Quand il fait nuit, c'est très beau.

\- Tu l'as déjà fait ?, interrogea la jeune fille.

\- Avec ma mère, une fois, répondit le garçon.

Le forain bloqua Mike après que Bev et Ben soient passés.

\- Seulement deux personnes par nacelle !, clama-t-il en désignant un panneau qui signalait exactement ce qu'il venait de dire.

Ben devînt tout rouge tandis que Beverly entrait vivement dans la cabine, l'air positivement ravi d'être là. Il la rejoignit et la nacelle suivante s'ouvrit.

\- Les deux personnes suivantes !

Alors que le groupe discutait déjà de qui allait avec qui, Richie prit la main d'Eddie et l'entraîna :

\- C'est nous !

\- Hey, attends, je...

Richie poussa Eddie sur la banquette et claqua la porte derrière eux, avant de s'affaler sur l'autre banquette, face à son camarade. Ce dernier le fusilla du regard :

\- J'ai le vertige !

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Depuis maintenant !, s'exclama Eddie en constatant avec affolement que la cabine s'élevait dans les airs.

Il se plaqua contre la vitre et regarda le sol s'éloigner d'un air horrifié.

\- Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieuuuu !

Dans la cabine de Ben et Bev, l'ambiance était plus sereine, bien que Ben soit assaillit par la nervosité.

\- Désolé, marmonna-t-il. Je pensais qu'on pouvait monter à plusieurs.

\- C'est pas grave, je suis bien avec toi, déclara Beverly.

Elle se tourna la vitre pour contempler le spectacle, ignorant ainsi le fard que Ben était en train de piquer.

\- Oh regarde, on dirait qu'Eddie et Richie s'amusent bien, eux aussi !, dit-elle en montrant la nacelle des deux garçons, dans laquelle Richie essayait d'arrêter Eddie tapant contre la vitre en criant.

\- La vue est magnifique, déclara Ben en la regardant.

\- Oh oui, tu as raison, s'exclama la jeune fille dont le regard se porta vers l'horizon. Le soleil est en train de se coucher !

\- Oui. La journée est finie...

\- L'été est fini, soupira Bev en même temps.

Ils se regardèrent, interloqué, puis Beverly lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Mais ça ne nous empêchera pas de profiter.

En tout cas, s'il y avait un qui profitait, c'était Mike. Bill avait convaincu le forain de les laisser monter à trois - de toute façon, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, et avec un peu d'insistance ils avaient obtenu gain de cause. Mike était très enthousiaste car c'était pour lui aussi la première fois qu'il montait dans une grande roue, il n'allait pas en rater une miette. Même Stanley était touché par sa gaieté et ils étaient tous les deux scotchés à la vitre.

Mike savait qu'ils avaient passé le pire, et aujourd'hui il voulait savourer le fait d'être libre : après ce qu'ils avaient vécu, il n'aurait plus peur de rien. Ni du regard des autres, ni de l'avenir. Il savait qu'il emprunterait la voie qu'il choisirait, et depuis la hauteur de la nacelle, il avait l'impression que le monde lui appartenait. Il pouvait partir loin, en Floride ou ailleurs. Rien ne l'arrêterait.

Bill, quant à lui, était resté sur la banquette du côté opposé, et se demandait si Bev appréciait le paysage. Il aurait bien aimé faire le tour avec elle. Il savait que c'était stupide de regretter, et il se força encore une fois à se sortir des pensées négatives. Ça ne lui apporterait rien de broyer du noir.

Il rejoignit ses deux amis :

\- Regardez, on voit la statue de Paul Bunyan d'ici !

\- Oh c'est vrai !

\- Il a l'air tout petit vu d'ici !

Stan se tût, se souvenant de ce que Richie lui avait raconté à propos de la statue, qu'elle avait pris vie devant lui et l'avait pourchassé. Il ne put contenir un frisson et son épaule toucha celle de Mike.

Ce dernier lui sourit et Stanley lui sourit en retour, chassant ces souvenirs qui de toute façon allaient en s'atténuant.

..

Après avoir longuement tapé sur la vitre, Eddie se lassa et s'assit lourdement sur la banquette. Richie se curait le nez, allongé sur la banquette d'en face, et Eddie grimaça :

\- Urk !

\- Oh arrête, on fait tous ça, ne dit pas le contraire, Eddie-chou.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !, réagit vivement Eddie.

Richie se redressa en position assise.

\- Et si j'ai pas envie ?

Cette réplique était la goutte d'eau. Eddie se leva, poings serrés.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi chiant en ce moment !?

\- J'ai toujours été comme ça, Kaspbrak, balança son camarade. Ptête que t'es plus sensible aujourd'hui ? T'as tes règles ?

Eddie sortit son inhalateur de sa banane et prit une bouffée. Il savait que ce n'était peut-être qu'un mensonge, mais ça le rassurant d'avoir ce remède à portée de main. Comme une sorte de fétiche magique éloignant les miasmes.

\- C'est faux !, le contredit-il. C'est différent ! D'habitude...d'habitude tu me forces pas à faire des trucs que j'aime pas ! Tu te moques de moi, ça d'accord mais...

Richie se leva aussi, et Eddie s'interrompit dans sa tirade. Ils se fixèrent.

\- J'ai..., commença Richie.

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

\- J'ai cette impression...je sais pas pourquoi...cette impression que...c'est bientôt la fin.

\- La fin de quoi ?

\- De l'été et...de nous tous. Tout devient plus flou et-et c'est comme si, en septembre, tout allait disparaître et je...je...

\- Tu plaisantes ou quoi ?, marmonna Eddie. Rien ne va disparaître. On sera toujours ami, quoiqu'il arrive.

\- J'ai pas envie d'être ton ami, lança Richie avec un sourire goguenard.

Eddie leva les yeux au ciel. C'est alors que Richie toucha son plâtre en se rapprochant.

\- Je veux ton sang, bwahahaha !, s'écria-t-il avec un faux accent slave des plus douteux, en plongeant dans le cou d'Eddie.

Ils tombèrent sur la banquette. Eddie se cogna la tête mais les lèvres de Richie le chatouillaient et il se mit à rire en se débattant.

\- Pitié non, pas le vampire !

\- Je vais te sucer jusqu'à la moëlle, Spaghettiiiiiiii !, continua le pseudo-Dracula en lui attrapant les bras.

Il se redressa, le souffle court et les joues rouges, les lunettes de guingois.

Eddie déglutit, sentant quelque chose d'étrange entre eux, une tension qui n'avait jamais été là auparavant.

Il fixa les lèvres de Richie, revînt à ses yeux, et il n'était pas sûr de l'avoir imaginé ou non, mais il avait l'impression que Richie se penchait sur lui, et il sentait son souffle sur sa bouche. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent et il se figea, dans l'attente de ce qui allait se passer, s'il imaginait des choses ou non. Il avait toujours été comme ça, il espérait toujours des choses, sans trop savoir quoi. Comme avec la fille du pharmacien. Il espérait que quelqu'un allait lui dire qu'il était spécial, remarquable - et pas parce que sa mère lui refourguait une flopée de médicaments, pas parce qu'il était bizarre.

Il y avait marqué Lover sur son bras. Il avait inscrit le V en pensant que ce serait quelque chose que Richie aurait fait. Richie ne le regardait pas comme un alien ou un raté.

En cet instant, il ignorait comment Richie le regardait, mais il était sûr que s'il laissait ce moment se poursuivre, il aurait sa réponse.

Soudain la nacelle s'arrêta brusquement et Richie lui tomba dessus avant de rouler au sol.

\- Aïeuh ! Pourquoi on s'est arrêté ?

..

\- Est-ce que ça va ?, demanda Ben.

Beverly se redressa.

\- Oui, mais toi, ça va ?

Après tout, il avait amorti sa chute contre la banquette et elle avait atterri dans ses bras, l'écrasant de tout son poids. Cependant, il n'avait pas l'air mal en point. Il se contenta de se masser le crâne.

\- Juste une petite bosse.

\- C'est normal que ça s'arrête comme ça ?

\- Non. Ils ont peut-être un problème. Ça peut arriver parfois, mais en général on finit par redescendre.

\- En général ? souligna Bev.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, déclara Ben avec une assurance factice mais qui lui assurait une façade de nonchalance parfaite. On va rapidement redescendre.

Et pile quand il disait cela, la grande roue redémarra, au grand soulagement de tous les passagers - mais surtout d'Eddie Kaspbrak dont le cœur battait actuellement à cent à l'heure.

..

\- Alors, c'était comment ?

Ben sursauta à la voix de Richie. Une vague de culpabilité l'envahit et il rougit - Bev lui avait dit d'en profiter, et c'était ce qu'il avait fait, ce n'était pas sa faute si elle était tombée contre lui, il n'avait rien fait de mal. Cependant, il se sentait tout de même honteux d'avoir apprécié l'accident.

\- C'était sympa, répondit Beverly. Mais je comprends ce que tu voulais dire, c'est vrai qu'il n'y a rien à faire à part contempler le paysage.

\- Et toi Eddie, tu as trouvé ça comment ?, demanda Ben.

L'interpellé fit la moue :

\- Bof.

\- Tu vois ?, s'exclama Richie. Je vous avais dis que c'était super chiant !

\- Moi j'ai adoré, répliqua Mike qui venait de les rejoindre, en compagnie de Stanley et Bill.

\- C'était amusant, admit Bill. On voyait tout d'en haut, tout le monde était minuscule comme des fourmis.

\- Eh là, attention à pas te prendre pour Dieu, Billy, lança Richie en faisant semblant de prendre l'air craintif.

\- S-s-si j-j'étais Dieu, je t'aurais pas fait n-naître avec une bouche !, répliqua Bill.

Les autres ricanèrent tandis que Richie faisait mine d'être offusqué.

\- Mais j'ai besoin de ma bouche pour m'occuper de la mère d'Eddie !

\- Richie !, s'agaça Eddie en lui donnant un petit coup dans le ventre.

\- Aaaaaaïe !, gémit Richie en s'écroulant. La douleur est terrible, pitié Seigneur, arrêtez-le !

\- Tu l'as bien mérité !, lança Bill. Bon, qui a envie d'une barbe à papa ?

\- Moi !

\- Moi !

Le groupe se dirigea vers un stand, laissant Richie se relever tout seul. Mais alors qu'il était accroupi, Eddie le retînt, les mains sur ses épaules.

\- Eds ?

Il sentit le visage d'Eddie dans ses cheveux, et il n'était pas sûr, vraiment, mais il crut sentir ses lèvres sur son cuir chevelu, déposant un baiser. Son visage s'enflamma sans qu'il ait le moindre contrôle là-dessus et il revisionna ce qui s'était passé dans la cabine - ce qui avait failli arriver.

Les doigts d'Eddie quittèrent ses épaules et il frémit, avec le désir de retenir ses mains dans les siennes, de lui poser la question - la seule qu'il redoutait.

Mais encore une fois, Eddie lui échappa, commençant de suivre les autres qui étaient loin maintenant.

\- Tu viens ?, demanda Eddie avec une touche de rose sur chaque joue.

\- Dans ta mère ? Pas souvent. Il manquerait plus qu'on te fasse un p'tit fr...AÏE !

\- Abruti !, l'insulta Eddie après lui avoir balancé son tape-balle à la figure.

Et il s'enfuit en courant, laissant Richie avec un sentiment doux-amer de demi-victoire.

\- Idiot de Spaghetti, murmura-t-il, frustré que l'autre n'ait pas compris ce qu'il ressentait.

Il ramassa la raquette et rejoignit le groupe en tapant la balle. Ils avaient tout le temps.

Après tout, Eddie avait promis qu'ils seraient toujours amis, quoiqu'il arrive.


End file.
